


Indian Summer

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [174]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e01-02 Children of the Gods, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Jack moved to the hallway and glanced out of the window to see a classic Indian motorcycle come to a smooth stop on his driveway. He closed the phone, opened the door and watched the driver remove their helmet. His jaw dropped when he saw it was Captain Carter.





	Indian Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘World Motorcycle Day’ (21 June). Episode tag for ‘Children of the Gods’. For the purposes of this chapter, Ferretti has been discharged from the infirmary and is nicely on the road to recovery.

Jack flipped the steaks on the grill, poured the rest of his beer over the meat and stood back. When the smoke cleared, he grimaced.

"You said well done, right?"

"If medium rare means well done, then... well done it is," Kawalsky answered despondently as he saw the charred remains of what should have been a large, juicy steak.

"Looks good, buddy. Thanks," Ferretti chuckled as he reached over and stuck a fork into his portion of the meat.

The three men ate in silence for a few minutes before Jack spoke. "It's been a hell of a few days."

His words were met with a mixture of snorts and wry laughter as both men nodded their agreement.

"Any word on Teal'c?"

He shook his head at Kawalsky's question. "We've a meeting with Colonel Kennedy tomorrow."

_"We?"_ Ferretti chipped in.

"OK. So Teal'c and Hammond have a meeting with Kennedy. I thought I'd tag along," he shrugged.

"Wish I could be there to see that."

"The more the merrier," Jack grinned, only to frown when he realized he had finished his drink. "We need more beer."

As he grabbed three bottles of beer from the refrigerator, he decided to run the idea by the guys again. He’d said the comment lightly, but he wasn’t kidding. He fully intended to bring as much support with him to the meeting tomorrow – including the rest of his new team. He still had to tell them about his plan, but decided he would so whenever they arrived. Daniel, he knew, would be there because at this moment in time he’d jump at any opportunity if he thought it would bring Sha’re back; but Captain Carter was another matter entirely. Sure, he could order her to attend, but he wasn’t sure if that was the best way to start their working relationship. They’d already had a couple of run-ins and he didn’t want to invite any more. It was part of the reason he’d decided to hold an impromptu barbecue for his team – and Kawalsky and Ferretti. To try and mend the bridges they’d all burned during that oh-so-memorable first briefing. Before he could replay the meeting over in his head again, he glanced at the clock and frowned. Sam and Daniel were now twenty minutes late to the party.

He stepped back outside to leave the fresh beers with Charlie and Lou when he heard them talking quietly and he watched as they tried – and failed miserably – to hide their amusement. His gaze narrowed as he looked between the two and they shared another glance and reached for the bottles of beer he held.

"So, explain this to me again Lou,” Charlie said. “Major Matt Mason?"

Jack’s shoulders tensed ever so slightly, and the two men grinned. 

"He was a spaceman action figure. Much cooler than G.I. Joe, in my opinion," he shrugged.

"Hey, I was a G.I. Joe kinda kid," Kawalsky retaliated. "What about you, Jack?"

Jack swallowed his mouthful of beer. "What’s that?"

"Major Matt Mason or G.I. Joe?"

"I preferred yo-yos," he shrugged.

"Really? I thought you’d prefer the Captain – uh, I mean _Major,_ " he grinned.

_"Easy, Charlie,"_ Jack warned as Ferretti started to choke on his beer.

"Sorry, Jack," he said. "I didn’t mean –"

"Forget about it," he muttered.

A tense silence fell, broken by Kawalsky a few moments later. "The captain seems to be a good soldier."

"She is," Jack answered confidently. He was still getting used to having her on his team but he’d taken a look at her file following their first encounter and – on paper – she was very impressive. But then he’d seen a little of her in action and it had removed any doubts he may have had about her assignment to SG-1. “Her timekeeping skills could use a little work though,” he added dryly as he turned to head back into the house. “I’ll see if I can find out what’s keeping her and Daniel.”

As he made his way back into the kitchen, he grabbed his cell and started to punch in the number for the base, but just as he was about to dial, he heard the low rumble of a motorcycle engine. Frowning, he moved to the hallway and glanced out of the window to see a classic Indian motorcycle come to a smooth stop on his driveway. He closed the phone, opened the door and watched as the driver removed their helmet. His jaw dropped when he saw it was Captain Carter.

“Hi, sir,” she smiled.

“Captain,” he nodded, relieved when his voice sounded normal to his own ears. “Glad you could finally make it.”

She flushed at his comment. “I’m sorry I’m late, sir, but I was waiting on Daniel and – well, he decided he’d rather spend the afternoon alone. He’s missing Sha’re,” she added quietly.

“You don’t need to explain,” he shrugged, “although next time a heads up would be nice – I can’t promise Kawalsky and Ferretti haven’t eaten all the steaks.”

She chuckled softly at his words and Jack felt a frisson of something stir in his chest. He shook his head and quickly tried to find something other than his second-in-command to focus on.

“Sweet ride,” he said, gesturing towards the bike with his head.

“Thank you, sir.”

“I didn’t know you were into motorcycles.”

“There’s a lot about me you don’t know, colonel.”

His gaze snapped to hers but she was interestingly preoccupied, securing her helmet away on the back of the bike, but he didn’t miss the smile on her lips and suddenly, he decided he wanted to know every single thing about Samantha Carter.

“You know, captain,” he said lightly, taking a step closer and crouching by the motorcycle to run his fingers reverently along its body. “I don’t like surprises. Yet you’ve managed to surprise me at every turn so far,” he murmured. “What other secrets are you hiding away?”

He straightened and as a grin slowly shaped his lips, it took a couple of seconds for Sam to decide he wasn’t berating her with his comment.

“If I told you that, sir…” She visibly relaxed and let her sentence trail off, but then she smiled at him, her blue eyes shining brightly with amusement – and mischief – and Jack suddenly realized he was in big trouble.

He thought he was joking when he’d lazily quipped that he _adored her already_ but now he wasn’t so sure.

“Something tells me I’m going to have my work cut out with you, captain,” he muttered as he gestured towards his house.

“Don’t worry, sir,” she chuckled. “I’ll try to be on my best behavior.”

He stood and watched her walk ahead of him confidently and despite trying not to let his imagination run wild, his grin widened at the thought of unravelling his captain’s other secrets.


End file.
